Super Smash Bros. Ultimate
Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, known as in Japan, is a game from the ''Super Smash Bros. series released for the Nintendo Switch on December 7, 2018. ''Mega Man'' content Mega Man and the Wily Castle return from the previous games, with Proto Man and Bass being included in Mega Man's Final Smash. Zero and Wily Capsule (from Mega Man 7) both appear as Assist Trophies. A number of Mega Man characters are used as Spirits in the game which work as character power-ups. Proto Man, Zero, Mega Man X, and MegaMan.EXE also appear as DLC costumes for the Mii Fighters.[http://www.rockman-corner.com/2019/09/zero-and-proto-man-mii-fighter-costumes.html Protodude's Rockman Corner: Zero and Proto Man Mii Fighter Costumes Confirmed for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate]Super Smash Bros. Ultimate – Mr. Sakurai Presents "Byleth" Characters All characters from previous Super Smash Bros. games return, in addition of new characters. Unlike Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, Mega Man is no longer available at the start and has to be unlocked as only the original 8 characters from the first Super Smash Bros. game serve as the starting roster.Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Starting Roster Is The Same As N64 Version As of November 1, 2018 11 new characters were confirmed, 6 regular characters and 5 Echo FightersSuper Smash Bros. Ultimate Direct 8.8.2018Super Smash Bros. Ultimate - All in a Day's Work - Nintendo SwitchSuper Smash Bros. Ultimate Direct 11.1.2018 *Number indicates order of appearance in the series. *ε indicates Echo Fighters, fighters that are based on other fighter with the same number, having similar moves. *Characters 04ε, 13ε, 25ε, 60ε, 66ε, and 64-69 are newcomers. DLC characters Much like with Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, downloadable characters will be added over time with at least 6 newcomer characters in planning with the first DLC character revealed as Piranha Plant from the Super Mario series who will be available for free for those who obtain the game prior to the end of January 2019. The later characters will also come with a new stage and a set of new music tracks. On December 6, 2018, the second DLC character was confirmed to be Joker from Persona 5 .Super Smash Bros. Ultimate - Take Your Heart - Nintendo Switch He was released on April 17, 2019 as part of the Version 3.0 update.Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Video Reveals Debut of Persona 5's Joker Tomorrow On June 11, 2019, the third and fourth DLC characters were revealed at E3 2019, namely the Hero from Dragon Quest, and Banjo & Kazooie from the Banjo-Kazooie series.Nintendo Direct for E3 2019 On September 4, 2019 the fifth DLC fighter was announced as Terry Bogard on the Nintendo Direct release on YoutubeNintendo Direct 9.4.2019, who originated in SNK's Fatal Fury fighting game series. On January 16, 2020 the sixth DLC fighter was announced as Byleth on a video released by Mr. Sakurai on Youtube , who originated in the Fire Emblem series. List of Spirits (Mega Man) Note: The characters listed with a double spacing are the enhanced version of a Spirit they are related to when that previous Spirit has reached Level 99. *Mega Man (Fighter Spirit) *Proto Man *Bass *Duo *Dr. Light *Roll *Rush *Beat *Auto *Dr. Wily *Wily Capsule *Mettaur *Cut Man *Guts Man *Ice Man *Bomb Man *Fire Man *Elec Man *Yellow Devil *Metal Man *Air Man *Quick Man *Crash Man *Flash Man *Wood Man *Hard Man *Top Man *Snake Man *Spark Man *Shadow Man *Drill Man *Dive Man *Skull Man *Gravity Man *Napalm Man *Dark Man 4 *Knight Man *Wind Man *Slash Man *Sword Man *Galaxy Man *X **Full Armor X *Zero (Zero Buster) **Zero (Z-Saber) *Mega Man Zero (Zero in the Mega Man Zero series) *Axl *Sigma *MegaMan Volnutt *Roll Caskett *Tron Bonne *MegaMan.EXE *ProtoMan.EXE *Geo Stelar & Omega-Xis **Star Force Mega Man *Model X **Model ZX Videos Super Smash Bros. Ultimate - E3 2018 - Nintendo Switch| 46 Mega Man – Super Smash Bros. Ultimate|Mega Man Super Smash Bros. Ultimate - More Fighters, More Battles, More Fun - Nintendo Switch References External links *[https://www.smashbros.com/en_US/index.html Super Smash Bros. series official site] *[[w:c:supersmashbros:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' in Smashpedia, the Super Smash Bros. wiki]] Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Crossovers